Teacher teacher
by daughterofacountry
Summary: The four turtles are put to the test as they are each appointed with a student that they have to teach to fight. The only catch is, all four students are girls, and all four girls are mutants. Btw I haven't watched the 2012 series, so the boys are based on the 2007 film versions.
1. Prologue

"That was fun!" Mikey said happily, following his brothers into the kitchen. "Mikey, you almost got run over. By a truck." Leo pointed out, sitting down at the table. "Well, yeah... but I still had fun!" He replied. "Moron." Donnie and Raph said quietly, sitting down either of their brother. "Ah, my sons, you have returned." Splinter said, wandering in from meditating. "Master Splinter." All four turtles said in perfect sync, standing to attention and bowing. "Sit, I must talk to you." All four sat. "Tomorrow each of you will be appointed a task. Four young ladies are coming to stay here to learn our art." He explained, pausing every now and again. "So we gotta teach these chicks to fight?" Raph summed up. "Correct. Their father is sending them here tomorrow." Splinter added. "Why here? Why not to humans?" Leo asked. "Because they themselves aren't human." Splinter replied. "What are they then?" Donnie asked. "Mutants." Splinter said, not giving them the answer that they wanted. The four brothers knew better than to keep asking questions they weren't going to get answers to, so they left it there, each lost in his thoughts as to exactly what these girls that were turning up would be. 


	2. The arrival

"Yes! Yes! No! Take that! Haha!" Mikey screamed at the T.V screen, slamming at the buttons on his game controller. "Would you turn that stupid game off. Those girls could turn up any time and we need to make this place look decent." Leo said impatiently, clearing up around his brother. "It does look decent." Mikey said, looking round at all the stacks of empty pizza boxes. Leo didn't say anything in reply, he just glared at Mikey for a moment before returning to cleaning. Mikey sighed heavily, then reluctantly turned the game off. "What do you want me do?" He asked. Leo stopped, thinking what was left to be done. "Well." He said. "Donnie's cleaning his lab and Raph's sorting the training room. With me in here that just leaves the kitchen." He saw Mikey's eyes light up and realized that leaving Mikey alone with food was dangerous, and quickly came up with another idea. "But I think I'll do that, and leave you here to do this." He said, thrusting a rubbish bag into Mikey's hands and hurrying to the kitchen. Within a few hours all four turtles had finished cleaning their chosen areas, and the girls hadn't arrived, so they went and sat on the sofa to wait. After what seemed a very long time they heard a knock on the door. The four brothers jumped up, eager to meet the girls. They stopped before opening the door, listening. They could hear voices. And it sounded like those voices were arguing. "Hey! You said I could knock!" One cried. "Yeah well, you should have been faster." Another snapped back. "Ugh, don't start fighting again." A third voice moaned. "Don't tell me what to do!" The second voice yelled. "I'll tell you what to do whenever I want! I'm the oldest, that puts me in charge of you!" The third yelled back. "Please don't start fighting, they'll be opening the door soon." A fourth voice pleaded. This voice was much quieter, gentler and meeker than the other three. "Shut up Danni!" The second and third voices yelled. "I think maybe we should open the door now." Mikey said quietly, reaching his hand towards the door. Leo got there first, pulling the door open slowly to reveal the four sisters. The two that the second and third voices belonged to were stood yelling at each other, while the one the first voice belonged to was laughing at that and the one the fourth voice belonged to was pleading with the two that were fighting to stop fighting. But then they noticed that the door was open and fell silent. Then they quickly neatened themselves up, standing in a little huddle. "Hi." The one at the front said (third voice). "I believe you're expecting us." She waited for a while, expecting a reply. None came, and the boys just stood staring at them. "Uhhh. I'm Leona." She continued. "This is Rihanna." She gestured at the one next to her (second voice). Rihanna bobbed her head in greeting, not uttering a word. "This is Mariah." She gestured to the one behind them (first voice). Mariah waved and smiled happily. "And this is Danniella." She gestured to the one at the very back, who was fiddling with a lock of her curly brown hair. "Ummm...h-hello." She said quietly. The boys kept staring at them, totally shell shocked (pardon the pun). After a very long, awkward silence, it was Donnie who gathered his thoughts enough to form words. "You...you're...turtles." 


	3. two-for-one

"Way to state the obvious." Rihanna muttered under her breath, which earned her a slap round the head from Leona. "Hey! What the hell?" She cried, glaring at her older sibling. "Don't be rude." Leona hissed. "I'll show you rude." Rihanna threatened, rolling up the sleeves of her ebony hoodie and clenching her fists. Leona turned as Rihanna stepped forward, seeming perfectly calm, but tensed and ready to attack or dodge if necessary. "Uhh, guys..." Mariah leaned forward. "I don't think it would be a very good idea for you two to fight in front of those dudes, when we don't even know 'em yet." Neither Rihanna or Leona took any notice of their younger sister, and Daniella joined in, desperate to stop the two of them from fighting. "Yes, please don't fight." But she was so quiet that no one even heard her, so her efforts were of no use. Rihanna aimed her fist towards Leona's head, but when she was only a few inches away, Leo's hand shot out, catching her wrist. She stopped. Staring at Leo's hand in surprise. She watched as Leo slowly lowered her hand, speechless. "Perhaps it would be better if you all came inside." He said, stepping aside so the girls could walk through. All eight turtles went through to the kitchen, sitting and standing around the table, each trying to pluck up enough courage to initiate a conversation. After a while, Leona did. "So, umm, you never told us your names." She said awkwardly. "Oh yeah, sorry. I'm Leonardo, or Leo." Leo said. "Raphael. Or Raph." Raph said. "I'm Donatello, or Donnie." Donnie said. "And I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." Mikey said. "Oh, well if we're going by shorter names, then ordinarily I'm Leah, but seeing as you're Leo it might get a bit confusing...but yeah, Leah." Leona added. "Hannah. If it's short names." Rihanna said angrily. "I'm Miah." Mariah said happily. "And I'm Ella. Or Danni. Either one works really." Daniella said quietly. She couldn't help noticing that Donnie kept staring at her, then at Mariah, then back at her, then back at...well you get it. It was making her quite uncomfortable and she kept fidgiting in her seat, which Donnie picked up on, and he guessed the reason too. "Sorry." He said. "It's just, you and Mariah, well, you look really similar. Like, identical." Mariah laughed. "That's because we are." She said. Seeing the confused look on Donnie's face, Leona decided to explain it a little bit more. "They're twins." She said. "Oh. Wait, what?" Donnie cried. "They both hatched from the same egg. Like a freaky two-for-one deal." Rihanna snapped at him. "How?" Donnie asked. Leona and Rihanna both shrugged. "They just did." They said. With all this going on, no one had noticed Mikey picking up the phone and dialing. "Hey, I'm ordering pizza, you girls want some?" He asked. The four girls exchanged glances, like they were about to do something they knew they shouldn't. "Yes." They all said in sync, small smiles appearing on their faces. 


	4. Rebellion

"Oh, this is so awesome!" Rihanna exclaimed, taking a bite of pizza. "I know right!" Leona agreed happily. Mariah nodded to agree and Daniella said nothing, just sat nibbling at her slice quite contently, observing everyone else, so quietly that the boys almost forgot that she was even there. "It's just pizza." Raph said. "Yeah, but we never actually get to have it at home." Leona said. "Really? Never?" Mikey cried. "Yeah, there are a lot of things we can't get away with at home, and pizza is one of them." Leona explained. "Why? Do your parents hate you?" Mikey asked, mainly jokily, but there was some seriousness to it. "Yes." Rihanna said. Leona shot an angry glance at her. "No. It's just that certain things aren't deemed acceptable for people of our...status..." She seemed worried about letting something slip and, although it certainly piqued the curiosity of the boys, they knew better than to pry, so simply forgot about it for now, although as you'll see this shan't be the only time they have to do this. "Well." Leo said. "That shouldn't be a problem here." He smiled at the girls. "So what else can't you do?" Mikey asked. "Well...hmm...oh thinking of stuff is harder than you'd think." Leona said. "Okay...well, what stuff have you never done, that you want to?" Mikey rephrased the question in the best way he could think of. All four girls thought hard, each one knowing that the other three wanted something different to them. It was Rihanna who spoke up first. "Run." She said. "Run, over the rooftops with no need to stop. To run and know that until I want to stop, no one can stop me." It was simple, but you could see the other three take in the significance. The next one to speak up was Leona. "Have one day where I chose what I do." She said, a dreamy look glossing over her eyes. "I wanna climb a tree!" Cried Mariah. "Yeah..." The older two breathed. "That one we can do!" Mikey yelled. "Come on, follow me!" And up he sprang, closely followed by his brothers and Leona, Rihanna and Mariah. Poor Daniella was left all on her own, totally forgotten, just sat quietly nibbling on pizza. "I want to climb a tree too..." She said sadly. She heard the door open and then close, but then she heard it open again. Donnie poked his head round the door. He smiled cutely at her. "Do you wanna come?" He asked. "Me?" She asked, glancing around the room. Donnie chuckled. "Well I don't see anyone else in here." Daniella smiled slightly, but it didn't last very long. "But you're climbing trees...what if I fall?" She asked, making it clear to Donnie that she was the most delicate of the four sisters. "Then I'll catch you." He said, holding out his hand for her to take. 


	5. Told you

Holding her hand to guide her, Donnie lead Daniella through the sewers to catch up with the others. They were moving quite fast, so it took a while until Daniella heard her sisters laughing. The closer they got to the surface, the more anxious Daniella became. Donnie kept glancing back at her, seeming to sense her nerves, but he couldn't reassure her, for the entire time they were walking she was staring at the floor. Every now and then she would stumble on something that lay unseen in the dark, and Donnie began to think that he may actually need to catch her before they even got to any trees, but luckily they got to the surface without any major mishaps. "Okay, so, where do we have to go now?" Mariah asked excitedly once they were all safely hidden in shadows. "This way, we'll go via the roofs. Less chance of being seen." Leo said, grabbing onto the fire escape of the nearest building and hauling himself up. Leona pulled herself up after him, closely followed by Rihanna and Raph. Mikey and Miriah went next, and then Donnie. Daniella was left dithering at the bottom, trying to pull herself up, but not trusting her own strength enough to get both feet more than a few inches off the ground. After a few minutes Donnie's hand appeared. "Need help?" He asked. She nodded, grabbing the fire escape with one hand, and his hand with the other. Then, with great difficulty and a lot of help from Donnie, she managed to heave herself up onto the fire escape. From there it was just stairs to the top, and although she did keep stumbling and tripping on them, these were easy enough for Daniella. She stayed at the back of the group the entire time, hesitating every time they jumped from one roof to the next, silently praying that her foot wouldn't slip on the edge. "Okay, from here we just need to go down again." Mikey said when they'd stopped at the edge of a roof. "So, I'm guessing we use the fire escape again." Rihanna said, leaning over the edge of the roof. "You're guessing correctly." Leo said, jumping onto the fire escape. "Oh no, I'm going first this time." Leona said, smiling, jumping down next to Leo and heading down the stairs before he could object. He didn't try to object, he just followed with a smile while the others followed, Daniella still at the back. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they were all able jump to the ground pretty easily, except Daniella. She lowered herself off of the escape, and prepared herself to let go, but just as she did her dress caught on the edge of the metal. "Wo-woah!" She cried as she fell, straight into Donnie's arms. "Told you I'd catch you." He smiled. 


	6. Constellations

"Well, you two seem to be getting along quite nicely." Rihanna said mockingly. Gasping slightly, Daniella wriggled from Donnie's arms, landing neatly on the pavement. She hung her head, letting her hair fall in front of her face in order to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Oh quit it, it was a joke." Rihanna snapped at her younger sister, before turning on her heel and stalking off after Leo and Raph, who had carried on walking. Leona circled back to reassure Daniella, but then ran on to catch up with the others. "So how much further have we got to go?" She heard Mariah ask excitedly as she neared them. "Not much further now, just a few streets." Leo said, speeding up slightly. "Then you chicks can climb some trees." Raph added. "Yes!" The girls cried happily. "I'm really looking forward to this. I've seen other girls climbing trees from the roof, but I've never actually done it myself!" Rihanna said. "From the roof?" Raph laughed. "Yeah." She said. "I spend a lot of time on the roof at home. It's the only place that I can really see anything from." She explained. "Why? Is there like a huge wall around your house or something?" Mikey asked jokingly. "Well...sort of...yeah." Leona interjected. "It's to keep people out, but most the time it feels like it's to keep us in." Mariah moaned. Leona was completely silent at this point, but she was staying within reaching distance of both Rihanna and Mariah, so that she could stop them quickly if they gave too much away. But luckily at this point they arrived at a big park, filled with different walkways for people to explore. Not to mention, tons of trees, so all three of them were soon distracted. They just hurried around, climbing up any tree they fancied, and having a lot of fun doing so, but Daniella was less animated, and wandered around the paths until she found one she liked the look of. It was a huge oak, it's branches towered high above the neighboring trees. She took quite a long time choosing which branch to use to get herself into the tree, but managed to pull herself up without much trouble. From there it was just putting her feet in the right places and hanging onto the right branches to, (slowly), make her way to the top. She pushed through the leaves at the top, marveling at the stars. They were so clear, so bright. She could just make out Orion's Belt, barely visible above the buildings. She stretched her arm out, as if trying to touch the constellation. She reached as far as she could, trying not to lose her balance. Her foot slipped, and she slid down a few branches, only just managing to catch herself. At that point she decided to climb back down, although she kept glancing back up, wishing she could still she the stars. When she got near the ground she could hear her sisters calling. "Dani! Dani, Where'd you go?" She dropped down from the branches of the oak. "I'm here." She said quietly. 


	7. We need a quick meeting

"We're heading back now." Leona said, gesturing for Daniella to come over. When she did, they all returned to the lair. "That was fun!" Mariah said when they got back. They'd only been back for a few minutes when Splinter walked in. Leona stood up sharply, and her sisters followed suit. To the boys surprise, Splinter bowed to them. It wasn't a full bow, but it was still a bow. Leona bobbed her head in response, answering for all four of them. "I trust my sons are making you comfortable here." Splinter said when this was over. "Yes, they are. I suppose their hosting skills could use a little work, but then, they haven't had much chance to refine them." Leona said, trying to be as formal as she could. After a very short and very awkward conversation, Splinter left again, and the four sisters sat back down. "Uhhh...What was that?" Leo asked. "What was what?" Leona replied. "That. Splinter bowed to you." Leona panicked slightly, she couldn't tell them the truth, but what could she possibly say? Mariah attempted to help her. "Maybe he just wanted to mix things up." She offered. "No. It can't be that. She knew exactly how to handle it. Which means you're used to people bowing to you, aren't you?" Donnie said, pointing at Leona. "Look, we're of high status in our community, and that's all you need to know." Rihanna said when Leona still couldn't respond. "Girls." Leona said after a long silence. "I think we need a quick meeting." She stood up and walked out of the room. Rihanna and Mariah walked after her after a few seconds, but Daniella wavered for a moment before getting up. "Oh this is not going to end well." She said worriedly as she got up. "If you hear shouting, it's fine...it's when it goes silent that you need to worry." She said to the boys as she left. "What took you so long?" Leona asked when Daniella got there, but it was a rhetorical question, so she didn't answer. "We need to work out what we're going to do." Leona said sternly. "We can't let them know who we are, and we can't let them know where we're from, but they're bound to ask questions that we wouldn't be able to answer without letting something slip." Her younger sisters began thinking hard. "We could just not answer their questions." Rihanna said angrily. "No, that would just make them more curious, we need ways of getting around it." Leona shot that idea down. "We could always tell them, that would get rid of our problem entirely." Mariah suggested. "Were you even listening to me? We CAN NOT tell them." That was shot down too. "Yeah, I heard you, I just don't get WHY we can't tell them." Leona sighed heavily before answering. "Really? You REALLY don't get it? You think we can just walk in here, the only other turtles they've ever seen, and then tell them 'By the way guys, we actually live in a huge city of mutant turtles, and guess what, we're the princesses of it'? Do you really think we could do that?" 


	8. Typical

"You don't have to be so mean about it!" Mariah snapped. "Well apparently I do, there doesn't seem to be another way of getting anything through to you!" Leona yelled, getting gradually louder throughout the sentence. The boys could hear her from inside, where they were sitting in awkward silence. "Don't do this now." Rihanna hissed. "Stay out of this Hanna!" Leona yelled. "Why should I?! You brought us out here to tell us not to let anything slip, but you're the one who started screaming, so if anyone's gonna let anything slip, it's you!" Rihanna yelled back. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to scream if any of you could actually think of anything that wasn't stupid!" Mariah stepped in here. "Well maybe if you didn't try and force us to think of stuff for you, or actually gave us any time to think of stuff, we could come up with something better!" This shouting match between the three of them continued, while Daniella simply stood, panicking slightly and wondering if there was anything she could do to stop her sisters fighting, though part of her knew that there was nothing to be done, once they started, that was it. So really she was just stood there, panicking. After about ten minutes they started getting violent, and Daniella started to get really scared, she'd always hated it when her sisters hit each other, she would always go and hide, but she didn't know this area, where could she go? Nowhere, she'd get lost. But then she spotted the door...behind her scrapping sisters. Typical. She ducked and dodged quickly around her sisters, burst through the door, spun on her heel and swiftly slammed the door shut, leaving her palms resting on it. She hung her head, panting slightly. She could hear the fight beginning to escalate and began to cry quietly. "Daniella?" She heard a voice, and footsteps getting closer. She wiped the tears away as best she could and turned slowly, forcing a half-hearted smile. "Are you okay?" It was Donnie. She opened her mouth to reply, but then there was a loud crash from the other side of the door and jumped forwards into Donnie's arms, hiding her head in his shoulder with a small whimper. At first he pulled back slightly in surprise, but then he realised that she was scared and put his arms around her loosely, slightly scared of making her uncomfortable. "It's okay...you're safe." He whispered soothingly into her hair. He could feel her breathing change as she cried silently. He pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "Maybe it would be a good idea to move away from the door, hmm?" He suggested. She nodded, wiping her tears away. "Do you want to see my lab?" She nodded again. "Come on then." He said, taking her hand. (Sorry the name of the chapter sucks, I couldn't think of anything better.) 


	9. Call me Dani

"So that's my lab." Donnie said after showing Daniella around. "It's not much to look at, but it does the job." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I think it's lovely to look at. So much nicer than what I have at home." Daniella said, looking around the room at various bits and bobs. "You have a lab at home?" Donnie asked. "Well, no...but I have a desk and a few shelves in my room where I, tinker with stuff." She said. "What sort of stuff?" He was interested now. "Oh, not much. Mostly I just fix stuff for my sisters, but I collect little scraps of different materials and sometimes I can jumble together something kind of cool." She fiddled with the screwdriver on the table in front of her, spinning it between her fingers. "Like what?" He pressed for information. "Hmmmm..." She thought for a moment. "Like this." She said, reaching behind her and pulling a long, thin piece of metal out of her hair. She handed it to Donnie. He looked at it, confused. It was just a rod with a flower brooch on the end. "Uhhh, what is it?" He asked after studying it. She laughed. "Well, if you turn this bit-" She took hold of it, twisting the middle. "-then a very, very thin blade comes out of it. It's good for self defense, and no one knows it's even there. And-" She twisted it back, hiding the blade again. "-if you pull the flower off-" She pulled the flower off. "-then it's a pencil." She held it up to show Donnie. "Oh, so it's practical in two ways." He said. Daniella put the flower back on carefully. "I know it's not very good, but I only have what I can find to work with, and even then only things that I can sneak into my room. Father says it's not proper for a lady to spend her time fiddling with gears and wires and such." She said sadly. "Well in that case I think it's pretty good Daniella." She smiled at him. "Call me Dani." 


	10. Colour coding

The next morning Dani was the only one out of the four sisters sat around the table that wasn't bruised or scratched, and also the only one who was alert. The other three were either glaring at each other, or wincing when they moved certain parts of their bodies. Rihanna winced every time she moved the fingers on her right hand, as she was still really angry when Leonardo decided to break them up and get them back inside, so she punched a wall, a little too hard, and now had bruised and bloodied knuckles. Donnie had checked and she hadn't broken her hand, so at least that was an upside. The downside was that they hadn't actually decided how to go about keeping their secret, and if they were just going to fight every time they tried, how could they? Just then Leo walked in holding four sashes, each a different colour, one to match each of the boys masks. "Morning girls." He said. "Good morning." Dani said quietly, but happily. "Morning." The other three moaned. Leo set the sashes down in the middle of the table, laying them all next to each other. "Pick one each." He said, stepping back. "What the hell are these for?" Rihanna asked impatiently. "We're colour coding you." Leo explained. "Clearly we're not going to be able to trust you to train together without killing each other, so we're going one on one, these sashes are so we know who's training who." Dani slowly reached across the table, trapped the purple sash underneath her finger, and slid it back across the table, before bunching it up and stuffing it down her sleeve, hoping that no one had noticed. Everyone had, of course, but they decided not to say anything, and let her think she'd evaded detection, simply to save her the embarrassment of trying to explain herself. "Well, from what I've witnessed so far you seem to be the most sensible one here, so." Leona said to Leo, snatching up the blue sash and running it through her fingers. Rihanna looked at the two colours that were left, before reaching forward and grabbing the red sash. "No way am I getting stuck with the hyper weirdo." She muttered under her breath. "Guess that one's mine then." Mariah smiled, reaching for the orange sash. The other three boys walked in at this point. "Who've we got?" Raph asked as he decided where to lean on the counter. "Well." Rihanna said, standing up and walking towards him until they were face to face. "You. Have me." She let the sash drop from her hand, expertly catching the end of it. "You scared?" She growled. "No. Should I be?" He retorted. She moved slightly, so they were only a few inches apart. "Oh yeah." She said threateningly. "Oh just cut it out, Hannah." Leona snapped. Rihanna pulled back, growling at her sister, but not moving from where she was stood. "Who've I got?" Mikey asked excitedly. "Me!" Mariah cried, jumping up from her seat and holding the sash out in front of her to prove it. "Awesome!" Mikey yelled. "What about me?" Donnie asked. Dani glanced nervously at the purple sash sat in her lap, reluctant to speak up. Her sisters did for her. "Dani." They said in perfect unison. An adorable smile spread slowly across Donnie's face, making Dani blush. Leo stood up straight from where he was leaningon the back of a chair. "I guess the training can start then." 


	11. Training Part 1 - Leona

(Just so you know, this chapter is divided into four different chapters, one for each of the girls, as each are being trained by a different boy, hence, a different place and therefore have different story lines for this section. So each one will be quite short as they make up one chapter. Also, I'm not writing all of them at the same time, because I'm tired and I really don't have the energy to bother with it. But they'll all be up before too long. Hopefully. :)) "Okay, so what are you going to teach me first?" Leona asked. "Meditation." Leo replied. "Meditation. That's it? No weapons, no fighting techniques, no self defense?" Clearly she was unimpressed. "That's right. No weapons, fighting techniques or self defense. Not yet anyway." "But, meditation. It's kind of...boring." Leona whined, trying to sound as though she wasn't whining. "Boring. Perhaps, but it's a skill that you have to master, and I didn't want to start you off with anything too difficult, so it seemed to be the best option." Leo said calmly. "Yeah I guess. I was just hoping for something a bit more...exciting. You know, just something that I can really throw myself into." "We'll get to stuff that like in due time. But I'm still starting you off with this. Nothing you say will change my mind." Leo smiled. "Okay. You are the teacher after all, I don't want to get a detention on the first day." Leona joked. Leo looked at her questioningly. "It's a joke. You're a teacher, I'm a student, if a student misbehaves the teacher can give them a detention, and as I'm explaining this I'm realizing how not funny it was." Leona explained, with just a hint of embarrassment at the end. Leo laughed as she finished. "It's okay, I think you redeemed yourself with the explanation anyway." He smiled. "This isn't really helping the meditation, is it?" Leona said. "No, not really, but never mind, we've got all day, and there's always tomorrow." Leo said reassuringly. "If that's the case...wanna go watch a movie or something?" She asked. "What movie?" "How should I know? I have no idea what movies you have." "Want to go check them out?" "Sure." 


	12. Training Part 2 - Rihanna

"So. What we gonna do first?" Rihanna asked, looking around the training room. She had a pretty good idea, considering Raph was setting up a fake boxing ring type thingy. "We're gonna spar. I wanna see what you can do, then I'll teach you some moves." He smiled. Rihanna glanced down at herself, skin tight jeans were not going to be easy enough to move in. "You know what, just gimme a minute, I'll be right back." She ran out of the room before he even had a chance to respond. After a few minutes she came back, wearing (very) short shorts and a cropped tank top. She had also pulled her hair into two ponytails. "Okay, I'm ready." She said happily, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips and one hip stuck out to the side. Raph's jaw dropped. "Whoa." He breathed, almost silently, staring at her. Rihanna laughed. "Well, don't just stare at me all day, I thought you said we were gonna spar." Raph gulped and cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah, spar, that's right." He turned around to clear his head, and Rihanna realized that she's started smiling fondly at him as soon as his back was turned. She shook her head, walking in to the room properly. The two fought for about twenty minutes before Raph finally manged to get Rihanna pinned. "You're good at this. Been ages since I've had a single round last this long." He said, panting slightly. "Yeah? And guess what, it gets better." She said, before flipping him so he was the one that was pinned. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" He asked, stunned. "I watch a lot of martial arts movies, and then I Google how to do the moves. I'm better at this than you'd think." She smirked. "Really? Show me something else then." He prompted. "All in good time, dear. All in good time."


	13. Training Part 3 - Daniella

"So, ummm...what were you planning to teach me first?" Dani asked sheepishly. "I was just thinking we could work on some stances, nothing major." He looked across at her. "And nothing to worry about." He added with a smile. She smiled back, but it was quite forced. "Hey, come on, stop looking so scared. I'm not gonna hurt you, we're not even going to fight, or handle any weapons. It's just some basic stances." He said gently. "I'm sorry." Dani sighed. "I'm just a bit out of my comfort zone with this entire genre of stuff. Actually, that's a lie, I'm a LOT out of my comfort zone." "That's okay." Donnie said, walking over to her and placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "We'll just take it one step at a time. A few basic stances today, maybe a bit of self defense tomorrow. OR, if you're not comfortable with that, then we'll stick with stances for a while, okay?" Dani took a moment to think about this, before nodding slowly. "Good. Let's get started then, shall we?" (Sorry this one was short, I wasn't quite sure what to write for Dani.) 


	14. We're going to train you

(Daughterofacountry here, I'm skipping Training Part 4 - Mariah, I have no idea what to do for it, which is why I haven't updated for ages. I will come back to it when I can think of something, but for now I'm just moving on.)

"Morning girls, you all ready for training today?" Leo asked as he walked into the kitchen. The four sisters looked at each other grinning before Leona answered. "Oh yes, we are. The question is: Are you?" Her (and Rihanna's) eyes lit up at the last bit, while Mariah and Dani giggled childishly. "Why wouldn't I be?" Leona gestured for Rihanna to explain, which she did gladly with a smirk and a slightly evil glint in her eyes. "Well, seen as you've been training us all week, we're going to train you." She folded her arms, leaning back in her chair smugly. "Train us to do what?" Donnie asked sleepily, wandering into the kitchen. Mariah started to explain. "To-" But, was cut off by Leona. "We may as well wait for the others, that way we only have to explain it once." She said wisely. "Good morning Donnie." Dani said sheepishly as he sat down on the spare seat at the table, which, just as luck would have it, was right next to Dani. "Morning Dani." He replied, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. Before long, Raph and Mikey were up, so the girls could explain what was going to happen. "So you plan to teach us to become show ponies?" Raph asked impatiently once they were done. "Knowing how to sing and dance doesn't make you a show pony Raph. Being overly cocky about it does, that's what you're going to avoid." Rihanna retorted. "What I don't understand is why you're even going to teach us." Donnie said. "It doesn't make sense. You came to learn how to fight, but now you're going to teach us to sing and dance. Why?" The three younger sisters looked to the eldest, knowing that she would know how much they were allowed to say. She sighed before responding. "Well...when we go back home...see, the deal was that...we bring you guys back...with us...and umm...if we're going to do that...you have to be able to sing...and...dance." She said awkwardly. "Okay, okay, but I just have one more question. What the shell?" Raph asked, annoyance rising in his voice. "I know it sounds stupid like that, but that's all I'm allowed to tell you right now." Leona said quickly, raising her hands defensively. "You're going to have to trust me, this is an important thing, I'm just not allowed to say why." Leo put his hand on Raph's shoulder as a way of telling him to calm down. "So. What happens first?" He asked once he thought Raph was calm enough. "Well first we're going to work on singing. It is slightly easier, because if you can sing, you can sing, you just have to learn to control your voice, whereas with dancing you have to go through every stage and it just takes so much longer." Leona explained. "First we'll show you how it's done, and then we'll teach you the basics." Rihanna added. "Well, actually THEY will show you how it's done-" Leona said, pointing to Rihanna and Dani. "-and then WE will take you through the basics." She pointed at herself and Mariah. Dani panicked slightly. "I thought I was helping teach, a-and Miah was going to perform." She said worriedly. "That was the way it was supposed to be, but, let's face it, we all know you're the better singer out of the two of you." Leona said, and Rihanna and Mariah both nodded in agreement. "But-but, I'm not the better singer, I get all nervous and jumpy and then I can't sing at all. Don't you remember what happened last time I tried to sing in public?" Dani pleaded. "Oh yeah...So Hannah and Miah will show you how it's done, and then me and Dani will teach you the basics." Leona said, her mind instantly changed by the memory. Dani breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that's sorted, are you ready to begin?" Leona asked, rising from her chair. The boys merely muttered, 'Yeah I guess.' or 'As I'll ever be.' So Leona, followed by her sisters, and then by the boys, walked out of the room in order to begin singing lesson number one.


	15. Romeo and Cinderella

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.46875px;""And now-" Miah said, standing up as she were going to switch places with Hannah. "-it's Dani's turn!" She grinned hugely. Dani, on the other hand, did not. "B-But, I thought we said you were going to do it." She said, rather pathetically. "Yes...but you've been practicing that Japanese one for ages, and you're really good at it, so I think you should do it." Miah argued. "She's right Dani, you are really good." Leah backed her younger sister. Dani just looked from one to the other, before finally sighing. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of it, she stood up, and moved into the space that Hannah had just vacated. The other girls switched around, (not Miah, she stayed on the drums), so Hannah was on guitar and Leah was stood behind a keyboard. "Everybody ready?" Hannah asked. "Yep" Miah and Leah nodded. "As I'll ever be...I guess." Dani gulped./p  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.46875px; text-align: center;"br /span style="color: #ee82ee;"span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"koko kara tsuredashite... /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"sonna kibun yo /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"papa to mama ni oyasuminasai /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"seizei ii yume wo minasai /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"otona wa mou neru jikan yo /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"hajirai no suashi wo karameru /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"konya wa doko made ikeru no? /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"nigaimono wa mada kirai na no /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"shiranai koto ga aru no naraba /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"shiritai to omou futsuu deshou? /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"zenbu misete yo /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no... /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"zutto koishikute shinderera /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"warui hito ni jamasarechau wa /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"nigedashitai no jurietto /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"demo sono namae de yobanai de /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"sou janai to tanoshikunai wa /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"nee watashi to ikitekureru? /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"watashi no kokoro sotto nozuite mimasen ka /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"hoshii mono dake afurekaetteimasen ka /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"mada betsuhara yo /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"motto motto gyutto tsumekonde /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"isso anata no ibasho made mo /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"uzumete shimaou ka /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"demo sore ja imi nai no /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"ookina hako yori chisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"anata ni kirawarechau wa /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"demo watashi yori yokubari na /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"usotsukisugita shinderera /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"ookami ni taberareta rashii /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"itsuka wa taberarechau wa /spanbr /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne/span/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: 'trebuchet ms', consolas, sans-serif;"TRANSLATION:/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"Take me out of here.../span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"That's what I'm feeling like/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"Goodnight, dad and mom/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"at least you should enjoy your dreams/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"it's high time adults went to bed/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"enchanting choking caramel/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"I cross my naked legs shyly/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"How farther we'll go tonight?/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"Don't bite me, go easy/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"I don't like bitter things yet/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"It's because of mom's cakes I'd always been eating/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"If something is unknown,/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"you may well be curious about that/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"show me everything/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"Only you'll see my.../span/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"I've been longing just like Cinderella/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"I'll run away with nothing but my uniform/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"may the magic stop the time/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"before the villains bother us/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"I want to run away just like Juliet/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"but don't call me with that name/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"yes we're to be bound/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"or it would be too boring/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"Honey, you're going to live with me?/span/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"I'd applied a little flashy mascara/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family:  
verdana;"I promise to become a good girl tomorrow/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"forgive me this time/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"the borderline of the black lace,/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"nobody secures it today/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"How far we're going beyond it?/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"So hard that I bit you/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"So hard that it hurts,/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"I'm in love with you/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"but Dad seems to hate you, though/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"you gave me a hand/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"holding a collar for me/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"Take me away my Romeo/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"so far that they rebuke us/span/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"The bell sounds just like Cinderella/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"I'll leave my GLASS Shoe/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"so find me soon/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"before my bad dream annoys me/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"surely she did the same thing/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"she lied that she dropped it accidentally/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"yes, I'll do the same/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"I want to endear myself to him/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"see I'm here/span/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"Would you try looking into my heart?/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"It's filled with desire, isn't it?/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"But it's not enough, stuff more into it/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"So hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe?/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"but that wouldn't make sense/span/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"Happiness seems to be stored in the small box/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"rather than the larger one/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"What should I do? Something should be done/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"or I'll let you down/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"but greedy dad and mom are living usual life/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"Yes, I'll accept my nature/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;""The golden axe is what I've lost"/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"Cinderella who had told too much lies/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"Is said to have been eaten by the wolf/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"What should I do? Something should be done/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"or I'll be eaten/span/spanbr /span style="font-family: arial, tahoma, helvetica, freesans, sans-serif; font-size: 11px;"span style="font-family: verdana;"please save me before that./span/spanbr /br /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.46875px;"((If you haven't heard this song, look it up, it's by Hatsuna Miku (for those of you that didn't know) and it's awesome :), which is why Dani sung it))/div 


End file.
